Seit du mir fern bist
by Loria
Summary: Gedanken in einer gewittrigen Nacht
1. Die Nacht

Disclaimer: Nix mein!  
  
Seit du mir fern bist....  
  
Ich sehe hinauf zum Himmel, es ist Nacht. Ein Blitz erhellt das schwarze Himmelsgewölbe, sein grollen ist weit zu hören. Noch ein Blitz zeigt sich am finsteren Firmament und lässt mich fast erblinden. Es fängt an zu regnen, ich sitze in meinem Bett und beobachte die Blitze. Sie sind so schön, doch gefährlich. Ihre Form und ihre Helligkeit lassen mich faszinieren. Die Bäume wiegen sanft im Wind und ihre Blätter bewegen sich im prasselnden Regen.  
  
Der Himmel klärt sich kaum merklich auf. Er ist nicht mehr länger schwarz sondern dunkelblau. Mir scheint als wenn die gewittrige Nacht ein Vorbote des Weltuntergangs wäre. Doch nun scheint es als wenn die Hoffnung gesiegt hätte. Als wäre das ganze kämpfen nicht umsonst gewesen.  
  
Ich bin deprimiert, wenn ich hinaus blicke. Weiß ich doch, dass ich diese Nacht nicht ruhen werde. Noch zu nah sind die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellt mein freudloses Gesicht als ich hinaus starre und den Horizont nach dir absuche.  
  
Doch ... ich finde dich nicht.  
  
Sagtest du mir nicht einst, dass du mich nicht verlassen wirst und dass du mich immer hören könntest, wo ich auch bin? Du hast es mir gesagt, nein, geschworen. Aber du bist gegangen... aus meinem Leben...aus meiner Welt.  
  
Wieder erscheint ein neuer Blitz, ich habe sie nicht gezählt, der mein Zimmer kurzzeitig erhellt. Ich sehe mich um und traue meinen Augen nicht. In der Ecke stehst du, mein unsterblicher Engel und lächelst mich an. Ich merke, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Deine wundervollen Augen, dein unvergleichliches Lächeln.... Ich nehme nichts mehr um mich herum wahr, höre nicht den Regen, der gegen die Scheiben schlägt, höre nicht die Blitze, die bedrohlich das Zimmer und uns beide erhellen. Du stehst einfach nur da und starrst mich an.  
  
Mein Blick huscht zum Fenster, der Himmel hat sich wieder etwas aufgeklärt. Ich schaue dich wieder an und versuche meine Stimme wieder zu finden, als du vor mir stehst und mich ansiehst. Deine Hände nehmen die meinen und du lächelst wieder. Ich möchte dir noch soviel sagen, aber ich bleibe stumm. Deine Hand fühlt sich so echt an, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben. Mein Mund versucht Worte zu formen, doch du legst mir einen Finger auf die Lippen und ich verstumme augenblicklich. Du siehst mir fest in die Augen und ich kann in ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch. So wie du in die meinen. Ich sehe deine tiefsten Gedanken und Wünsche. Du streichelst meine Wange und ich erschaudere. Die Kälte in meinem Raum und in meinem Körper wird durch diese zarte Berührung einfach weggefegt und durch eine bedrückende Hitze ersetzt.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schließe ich die Augen und spüre deine Lippen auf meinen. Du flüsterst zu mir, als wir unseren Kuss beenden: „Ich habe dir geschworen. Dass ich bei dir bleibe und dich nicht verlassen werde. Das habe ich auch nicht vor."Ich bin fasziniert von deiner melodischen Stimme, die ich seit Tagen nicht mehr gehört habe und glaubte nie mehr zu hören. Ich erwidere zaghaft mit heiserer Stimme: „Ich liebe dich. Warum bist du aus meinem Leben getreten?"„Bin ich das wirklich? Ich stehe vor dir in einer stürmischen Nacht und ich liebe dich, denn sonst wäre ich nicht hier."  
  
Du setzt dich auf mein Bett und siehst mich wieder an. Mein Blick ist gesenkt als du wieder meine Hand nimmst. Wann hattest du sie losgelassen? „Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass du der Richtige bist, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen will, mein Engel."gestehe ich dir. Ich kann dein Lächeln sehen, als ein Blitz die Nacht erhellt. Deine makellose Haut schimmert wie Gold im Licht der Blitze. Ich möchte dich berühren doch traue mich nicht. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, mein Stern. Rede dir das bitte nicht ein.", höre ich dich sagen.  
  
Mir schießen jetzt unwichtige Gedanken durch den Kopf als ich begreife, was du gesagt hast. Ich denke an jene Tage zurück als du aus meinem Leben getreten warst. Ich gab mir wirklich die Schuld daran obwohl ich nicht schuldig war. Ich blicke dich an und berühre zögernd deine Wange. Du beobachtest meine Hand dabei. „Ich weiß, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem schuldig."Du beugst dich zu mir vor und unsere Lippen vereinen sich erneut zu einem Kuss. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, lächelst du. „Das musst du nicht, mein Stern. Ich werde auf dich warten. Lebwohl!"Ich schüttle den Kopf und Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. „Nein!", flehe ich dich an, doch du gibst mir einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge dringen, bist du verschwunden und lässt mich allein zurück. Ich schaue nach draußen und sehe einen wunderschönen Regenbogen. „Namárie, Haldir nîn...", flüstere ich und erhebe mich aus meinem Bett.  
  
.................... 


	2. Der Morgen danach

Disclaimer: Siehe Teil1  
  
@all: danke für eure lieben reviews! ^^  
  
@ FallenAngelSoldier: *ein taschentuch reich* ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich es so traurig geschrieben hatte?!  
  
@ aCharmedOne: natürlich geht die geschichte noch weiter. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, noch keinen namen für die person, die haldir so sehr vermisst.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Ich lasse mir die letzte Nacht noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Warst du wirklich hier? Habe ich das alles nur geträumt? Ich hoffe es nicht, denn es war so realistisch und du warst so...so...nah! Ich kann mir das nicht eingebildet haben. Gemächlich gehe ich zu meinem Ankleideraum und ziehe langsam meine Rüstung über. Wir werden nach Gondor aufbrechen und dem Truchsess helfen. Aragorn hat es so beschlossen.  
  
Ich denke wieder an die letzten Tage, als die ersehnte (elbische) Rettung eintraf. Du hast sie hierher geführt und so konnten wir bis zum Morgen durchhalten.  
  
Ich gehe zum Fenster und öffne dieses. Mein Blick fällt sofort auf den Regenbogen und die aufgehende Sonne. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Herz bei diesem Anblick zusammenzieht. Der Regenbogen ist wirklich schön, aber ich hatte ihn anders in Erinnerung.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre ein kribbeln in meinem Bauch, wenn ich an dich denke. Dein langes, blondes, seidenes Haar, das dir über die Schultern fällt und sanft im Wind schwebt.  
  
A Manwe, warum hast du deinen Engel wieder zurückgeholt, du Herr des Himmels und oberster Valar? A Námo, Herr der Hallen von Mandos, warum, hast du ihn nicht zurück nach Arda geschickt? Warum konnten sie deinen Tod nicht aufhalten? Hätte ich ihn denn aufhalten können? Ich weiß es nicht. Hätte ich dich retten können?  
  
Bestimmt nicht, denn dein Entschluss stand fest. Niemand hätte dich aufhalten können, du warst ihr Anführer! Warum hat niemand gemerkt, dass ein Uruk-hai hinter dich getreten ist? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht vorher töten?  
  
Ich seufze als der Wind mein langes schwarzes Haar zerzaust. Die Brise ist angenehm. Ich höre Schritte näher kommen, gleichmäßig und leise. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht überrascht als Legolas seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Der Wind blies kräftiger und die Vorhänge wurden durch diesen Luftzug zur Seite gerissen.  
  
Durch den Luftzug berührten sich unsere Haare. Beinahe denke ich, dass Legolas du wärst. Ich betrachte unser Haar im Wind als Legolas fragt, wie es mir geht. „Mir ging es schon mal besser, aber danke der Nachfrage." Seine Hand ruht noch immer auf meiner Schulter, aber sein Griff verstärkt sich etwas. „Wenn du darüber reden willst....", begann er, aber ich unterbrach ihn. „Nicht nötig, Legolas."Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und strich mein Haar aus dem Gesicht, da der Wind jetzt von hinten wehte. Seine blauen Augen musterten mich eingehend. Die Sonne war nun vollends aufgegangen.  
  
Ich spürte ihre warmen Strahlen auf meinem Rücken. „Mach' dir keine Sorgen um mich, Thrandulion, diese sind unbegründet."Er sah mir fest in die Augen und versuchte meine Gedanken, meine Seele zu lesen. Doch dies misslang ihm, denn ich war um einiges älter als Legolas und somit konnte ich meine Gedanken vor ihm verbergen. Er seufzte und wandte sich zur Tür um. „Wo ist Aragorn?"fragte ich Legolas und stand einige Schritte hinter ihm. „Er wird bei König Theoden sein.", kam die Antwort von ihm. Ich nickte und schloss das Fenster als Legolas verschwunden war.  
  
Nachdem ich das Fenster geschlossen hatte, drehte ich mich zur Tür. Ich erschrak als mein Blick auf Aragorn fiel, der unmittelbar vor mir stand. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."„Schon gut! Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört."„Du warst wohl zu sehr in deinen Gedanken versunken."Ich nickte. Normalerweise hätte ich seine schweren und lauten Schritte hören müssen, doch ich war unkonzentriert. „Legolas meinte, dass du mit mir sprechen willst."„Nicht direkt.... Ich wollte dich nur fragen....ob....warum er sterben müsste!?"  
  
Aragorn's Augen nahmen wieder jenen Ausdruck an, den er bei Gandalf's Sturz in den Schatten hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie hätte ich es verhindern müssen. Ich habe ihn abgelenkt als ich ihn zum Rückzug ermahnte...."„Nein, Aragorn. Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen. Du hast das einzig Richtige getan."„Gib dir nicht die Schuld! Der Einzige, der Schuld daran hatte, war der Uruk-hai, der seine Axt in Haldir's Rücken stieß."  
  
Ich fühlte mich etwas besser als vorher nachdem er dies sagte. „Warum hatte keiner der Elben ihm geholfen? Einer hatte sicher noch einen Pfeil übrig...." „Es war keiner mehr übrig!"Ich blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ich weiß, aber Legolas...."„Legolas war beschäftigt. Er hat versucht uns zu retten, auch dich und du weißt das!"Ich wendete mich ab von ihm und ging wieder auf das Fenster zu. Er hatte ja Recht, Legolas konnte mich vor einem blutrünstigen Uruk-hai retten, der sich auf mich gestürzt hatte. Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass ich nur mit einigen kleinen Schrammen davon kam. Viele Elben, die wir in die Hornburg getragen hatten, sind verblutet oder hat es gleich tödlich getroffen, wie meinen Geliebten!  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig nach als er meinen glasigen Blick bemerkte. Ich schüttelte die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und sah in seine Augen, da er sich vor mich postiert hatte. „Es geht mir gut. Die letzten Tage waren etwas zuviel für mich, du verstehst?"„Natürlich. Ruh' dich aus!"„Ich kann nicht, wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich ihn vor mir, wie er starb...."Ich konnte eine Träne nicht unterdrücken, die sich ihren Weg über meine Wange suchte.  
  
Er wischte mir die Träne weg und hob mein Kinn an, damit ich ihn ansehe. Ich blinzelte, da ich schwarze Kreise in seinem Gesicht sah, dann umfing mich Dunkelheit. Ich muss wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein.  
  
............................. 


End file.
